Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon is the name for several fictional characters from the Digimon franchise. It is a Bird Digimon and the partner of Sora, and a character from Digimon Savers as well. Its Japanese name is Piyomon. Its English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. In Adventure/02, Biyomon is voiced by Tifanie Christun in the dub and Katori Shigematsu in Japan. Description Biyomon resembles a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a ring on one of her legs. Digivolution Biyomon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Adventure: *'Fresh' (Baby I) - Nyokimon *'In-training' (Baby II) - Yokomon *'Rookie' (Child) - Biyomon *'Champion' (Adult) - Birdramon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Garudamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Phoenixmon Abilities Biyomon can use its arm-like wings to fly. Attacks The only attack Biyomon has been seen using on television is Spiral Twister *'Spiral Twister ' (Magical Fire): Flaps its wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno. *'Cheep Cheep Attack' *'Pecking Attack' (Hard Beak): Pecks at its enemies. *'Ostri-Kick' (Ostrich Kick): Does a backward flip-like kick. *'Talon Twist' (Spiral Wing): Cartwheels at its opponents, attacking them with its talons, claws and beak. Appearances Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon, Yokomon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora. Later, she would Digivolve to Birdramon when the Black-Gear-infected Meramon attacked them. Since then, she continued as a regular character, following Sora and the others throughout their adventures. After defeating Devimon, she and Sora fell under the attention of Datamon, who wanted to use the DigiDestined's powers to help him exact his revenge on Etemon. He attempted to create a clone of Sora that would control Biyomon, but he was ultimately destroyed along with his would-be copy. Later, when the group disbanded after Tai disappeared. Sora and Biyomon went about the Digital World, helping their friends from afar. But also at this time, Sora was tricked into believing her Crest, the Crest of Love, was ill-suited to her, and that she would never make it glow. However, when Myotismon made himself known, Sora tried to hold a wounded Biyomon back in vain - only to realize that her desire to protect Biyomon stemmed from her love for her, as well as for her friends and her mother, whom Sora had disagreed with. And that very love allowed the Crest to glow and for Birdramon to Digivolve to Garudamon, who drove off the vampire digimon. Biyomon would remain at Sora's side through Myotismon's defeat, and through the battles with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. When it was time to return to the real world, Sora and the others were forced to leave their Digimon behind. Before they went their separate ways, Sora thanked Biyomon for allowing her and her mom to finally understand each other, and for the friendship they'd had. In the Japanese version, Biyomon talks in the 3rd person, often saying "Sora is" where someone would normally say "You are" when referring to Sora and referring to herself in the 3rd person. Digimon Adventure 02 One year after their adventure, Sora and Biyomon were reunited, but unfortunately, Sora and the others had to give up their Crest power to protect the Digital World from a great evil. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new team out. One of such events was when she was stranded in the desert, only to be ambushed by the Dark-Ringed sheriff Starmon and thrown in jail. She was ultimately saved, and like many of the original DigiDestined's digimon, became the protector of a certain area. Later, Biyomon would also go to the real world on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, as part of a "present" for the original DigiDestined, organized by Davis and the others. When Digimon attacked the real world, she was there to help stop it. After receiving a power boost from one of Azulongmon's Digi-Cores, she gained the ability to go to Ultimate again, which she used to stop the Flymon and Mammothmon in Russia. However, the very next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the real world got to Biyomon, so she and the others had to return to the Digital World - but before they left, they gave what remained of Azulongmon's power to Imperialdramon, allowing him to assume his Fighter Mode. She was later seen helping to seal the Heighton View Terrace Gate, and also helped join in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Twenty years later, Biyomon lived happily with Sora, Matt, and their family. Other Forms Nyokimon Yokomon * Bubble Blow'Fires little bubbles. Birdramon * '''Meteor Wing'Flaps wings and fire comes out. Garudamon * '''Wing Blade (Shadow Wing) Uses wings and blazes up and a magical bird fires on its opponent. * 'Phoenix Claw'Uses hand and grabs opponent. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Manga and anime characters who can fly Category:Vaccine Digimon fi:Piyomon